In Love The One With The Kids
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Monica Geller has a daughter, Chandler Bing has a son. What happened to their spouse's? Will they meet and fall in love? Read to find out! FINAL CHAPTER NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

XXX

She was driving home from a long, hard day of work. It was busy today, they were short staffed because of the holiday's coming up and a lot of people were visiting their relatives out of town.

Monica pulled in the driveway of Ross and Rachel's house to pick up Kaylee. Day's like this when she had to work late, Ross or Rachel would pick her up from day care and bring her to their house until Monica got off and came to pick her up. She got out of the car and walked up to the door. She didn't ring the door bell because she wasn't sure if they were asleep or not; being almost eleven-thirty at night. So she knocked instead. Rachel came to the door, smiled and moved aside to let her in.

"Hey, how was she?" Monica asked barely above a whisper because it was late and she didn't want to wake Emma; Ross and Rachel's eight year old daughter or Nick their six year old son.

"She was prefect. As always." Rachel said in return "I put her down in Emma's room." She said and made her way up stairs, Monica followed close behind.

When they got there they quietly walked in trying not to make a sound. Monica bent down and picked up Kaylee careful not to wake her. She stirred in her mothers arms, wrapped her arms around her neck and went back to sleep.

Monica looked back at Rachel "Thanks again. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds great." Rachel said and followed Monica back down stairs.

"Sorry it was so late, me picking her up. There was so much to do." Monica apologized

"Don't worry about it. Any time, we are here for you. You've been through a lot and we are glad to help." Rachel told her

"Thanks Rach. You're a good friend." Monica said

"Thanks. Now go before she wakes up." Rachel told her

"Okay, bye, I'll see you later." And with that she left

Rachel closed the door behind her and locked it. Then went back upstairs to check on Emma. She saw she was still asleep so she closed the door slowly, and then went to checked on Nick. Finally she made it to her bed, and fell into a deep sleep.

Outside Monica opened up the back door and put Kaylee in her booster seat. "Mommy?" Kaylee mumbled, not opening her eyes

"Yeah baby. We are going to go home now so go back to sleep." She whispered and kissed her on the forehead. Kaylee did as she was told, and Monica shut the door and opened her own, climbed in, buckled up and drove off.

When she got home she took Kaylee out of her seat. She stirred once again then went back to sleep. She made her way inside and up the stairs to Kaylee's room. Monica tucked her in, kissed her on the forehead "Good night Kaylee, sweat dreams." She said quietly, walking out of her room and closing the door behind her.

She made her way back down stairs. She turned the T.V. on but not to loud that it might wake Kaylee. She put on the News and went in the kitchen to get her a cup of tea. When she came back out she watched the News for the weather, like she does every night before bed.

"Snow…snow….snow..." She said to herself. Monica turned off the T.V. and made her way back upstairs, to bed.

The next morning they were running extremely late. Monica was so tired last night that she forgot to set her alarm. She quickly ran around the house trying to get Kaylee ready to take to day care. "Kay, you have to put on your shoes! Mommy is running really late this morning and needs you to hurry and eat your breakfast." So begged while putting in her earrings.

"Mommy, do you work on the weekends like Tyler's mommy does?" Kaylee asked. Tyler was another little girl that went to day care with her.

"No honey why? Monica asked trying to find her keys

"I just wonderin, cause I thought today was Saterday." Kaylee said

"Do you mean Saturday Kay?" Monica asked

"Yeah, that is what I said, Saterday." Kaylee said innocently

Monica just laughed and looked at the calendar that was hanging on the fridge "Oh my gosh! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Hm, hm? Monica said while tickling Kaylee

Kaylee was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe "I'm sorry I just thought it would be funny to watch you go crazy." Kaylee said while laughing uncontrollably

Monica finally stopped so that Kaylee didn't wet her pants again like last time. Kaylee was pretty mad and started crying because she was embarrassed. She really wanted to be a big girl. And big girls don't wet their pants

"Alright, now that we don't need to be anywhere, what do you feel like doing today Kay?" Monica asked her while sitting at the kitchen table

"Park!" She exclaimed

"The park? It is really cold outside; do you really want to go to the park?" Monica asked hoping she will say no because she didn't want her to catch a cold. Her last cold was awful! She still believes that it was not just a cold. But Ross told her it was nothing to serious to take her to the hospital for, and have to pay hundreds of dollars that they don't have, just to find out what they already knew.

"Yeah! That is what make's it even more fun!" Kaylee exclaimed

"Why do you say that Kay?" Monica questioned

"Because. If it is really cold outside no one is going to wanna go to the park. Only the crazy people will go to the park in the snow…Daa!" Kaylee said while getting up and putting her bowl in the sink.

Monica started laughing at Kaylee's last comment "Yeah, I guess your right." She said moving over to her daughter and lifting her up so she can wash her hands. "But we are going to have to dress extra warm, if you want to go to the park."

"Alright!" Kaylee said while drying her hands

XXX

"Ethan? Ethan? Come on buddy I don't have time for this." He said looking for his son. He started searching every room to see if he might be in there. Then he went to go check the bathroom. He went to open the door but it was locked "Buddy you have to open the door, we are doing to be late!" He stated

"Daddy, I can't do it!" Ethan said starting to cry

"Buddy I told you we do not lock doors in this house!" He said starting to get mad "Okay, now all you have to do is turn the knob." He said trying not to raise his voice, while explaining on the other side of the closed door.

A few seconds later the door opened and Ethan came out holding his Woody doll that he went every where with. He rushed over to his dad and hung to his leg.

"You okay, Ethan?" He said bending down to his height

"Yah. Daddy, sorry I locked the door. I thought it would be ok and I wanted to show you that I can be a big boy just like you." Ethan said bowing his head

"Hey." He said lifting Ethan's chin so he can look him in the eye "Its okay that you wanted to be a big boy, but let's not lock the doors just yet, okay?" He said with a smile

"Okay." Ethan said cheering up a bit

"Alright, now we really have to go!" Chandler said locking at his watch. He picked Ethan up grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

Chandler hurried and bucked Ethan in, and then jumped in the driver's seat and drove off.

"Daddy, why are we in a hurry?" Ethan asked innocently

"Because daddy has this meeting he has to be at for work. And if I miss one more than my boss is not going to be happy." Chandler said driving in and out of traffic

"I thought **you** were the boss?" Ethan asked

"No buddy." He said

"But you said that I had to follow your rules because you are the boss and the person in charge." Ethan said

Chandler took a deep breath and knew that he wouldn't understand it that easy "I am the boss of you because you are my son, but **my** boss is the person I work with. The person in charge of the business." He tried to explain it as easily as he could.

"Oh…okay." Ethan said. He didn't really understand what his dad was saying but he could see that he was getting frustrated and decided to drop it and ask him later.

When they arrived at Chandler's office building, he hurried in and told Kelly, his receptionist, if she could watch Ethan for a couple minutes.

"Yeah of course I'll watch him for you." She said looking down at Ethan

"Thank you so much." Then he hurried to where the meeting was being held.

When he rushed in people were walking out. Chandler sighed and went over to where Doug was. "Sir, I am so sorry…"

"Chandler I know that you are having trouble adjusting to your new life with your wife gone and I am very sorry about what happened. But I gave you enough time off and this is the seventh meeting, **seventh meeting **that you missed Bing." Doug said

"Sir, I am really sorry. If you just give me one more chance…" Chandler begged

"Chandler I'm going to have to let you go." Doug said softly

It took awhile for Chandler to respond "I understand, it was nice working with you….I'll go pack up my stuff." Chandler said and walked out

When Chandler was done clearing out his office, he went to go release Kelly from Ethan. "Thanks Kelly. Maybe I'll see you around some time." He said in a low voice

"Yeah, maybe. Good luck with everything." Kelly said in the same low voice Chandler was talking in.

Once he got back to his car and buckled Ethan back in, he sat there with his head on the stirring wheel and just thought. Thought about what he is going to do now, thought how he is going to pay the bills, thought why this is happening to him…thought, why it is all happening so fast. Until Ethan pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" He asked in a small, quiet, innocent little voice.

Chandler lifted his head up, to look his son in the eye "Nothings wrong buddy." Ethan was the one person that kept him moving forward every day. "Where do you want to go kiddo?" Chandler said while forcing a smile so he didn't get Ethan all worried.

"Can we go swing!?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

Chandler laughed at this "Sure we can go swing." And with that, Chandler drove to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

"Kaylee! Are you ready to go to the park?" Monica yelled up the stairs

A few seconds later Kaylee came running down the stairs with her gloves in her hand "Yeah!" She exclaimed holding out her gloves for her mother to put on.

"Alright." Monica said while putting on her gloves. "Got your boots?"

"Check!" She said lifting up her foot

"Hat?"

"Check!" She said pointing to her head

"Coat?"

"Check!" She said moving her arms up and down "Zipped?"

"Check!" Monica said while zipping up Kaylee's coat "Alright it looks like we are all set to go to the park." She said opening the door and walking out.

She buckled her in and drove away

XXX

When they got there Monica got Kaylee out of the back seat. Kaylee ran to the slide right away. "Be careful!" Monica yelled after her

Monica went to go sit on the same bench she always did when they came to the park. Once she got over there; she saw a man sitting on the bench. "Hey." Monica said trying to get his attention. Once he looked up at her she said "Is this seat taken?" She said pointing to the seat next to him with a smile on her face.

It took awhile for him to answer then he managed to get out "No, no. Go right ahead." He said moving over to give her more room. She was beautiful, she had long, black, straight, hair; she had the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen and dimples, Chandler was a sucker for dimples.

"Thanks." Monica said sitting down. After awhile she finally broke the silence. "So are you here with your son or daughter? She asked

"My son, Ethan, he is four. Will be five in a couple months." He said pointing out Ethan on the swings. "What about you? Son, daughter?" He asked

"Daughter, Kaylee. She is three right now." Monica said looking in his bright blue eyes for the first time. She couldn't help but smile

"What?" Chandler asked

"Nothing." She said innocently

For the next fifteen minutes they talked about everything and anything from high school, to jobs, to marriage.

"So if you don't mind me asking. What happened to Kaylee's father?" Chandler asked Monica

Monica took a deep breath and began to answer.

"When Kaylee was one I came home from work one night and found a suit case by the door. He came out of the kitchen and told me he was leaving. I asked him what he meant, like if he was going on a business trip or going to visit his family for a week. He said no…he was leaving, and then he walked right past me and out the front door. I haven't seen him sense. Kaylee barely new him but every once and awhile see would ask about him." Monica said on the verged of tears. She looked back at Kaylee and saw that she was playing with Chandler's son Ethan on the swings.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Chandler said consolingly rubbing her back for support

"What about you? Is Ethan's mom around?" She asked

"No, actually. Ethan's mom died in a car crash." Chandler said slowly looking back at her.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. If I knew I would have never brought it up." Monica said quietly

"It's alright." Chandler said taking his eyes off of her and looking back at his son "It has six months ago. She was waiting at a red light…and when it was her turn to go…" He tried to fight back tears; Monica rubbed his back for support "She didn't see the truck coming. He ran a red light, hit her head on!" He looked back up at her. "Ethan likes to come out here a lot to swing. He feels when he is on the swing that is the closest he can get to his mom."

"I'm sorry." She said in a whisper

"Thanks." He said with a small smile looking up at her

A couple minutes later, after Chandler calmed down, Ethan same running over. "Daddy, my hands are really cold!" He said shivering

"I'm sorry buddy, I don't have any gloves. Do you want to go home?" Chandler asked

"No! I want to play with Kaylee." He said starting to pout

Monica jumped in and said "Hey, Ethan. Do you want to wear my gloves?" Monica asked pulling her gloves off her hands.

"Yes!" Ethan exclaimed

Monica started to laugh "Okay." She said while putting them on his hands

"Ethan, what do you say?" Chandler told his son

"Thank you!" He said

"You are welcome." She told him then he ran off to go play with Kaylee

A little while later while Monica and Chandler were talking, and when Monica was laughing at another one of Chandler's jokes. Monica heard Kaylee scream

"Mommy!" She yelled

Monica jumped up and ran to where she heard the scream come from. Chandler followed close behind.

When she got there she saw that Kaylee had her fingers stuck to a pole. Chandler grabbed Ethan and moved him out of the way.

"Honey, what did you do?" Monica asked

"I took off my glove so my hand wouldn't slip and I climbed up here. My hand won't come off mommy." She said starting to cry

"Its okay sweetie, don't cry. We will get your hand off soon." She said wiping the tears from her eyes with her thumb

Thirty minutes later, once they got Kaylee's hand free. She jumped off the playground and into Monica's arms. She clung to her neck tightly.

Monica pulled her back so she can look at her. "Hey, how about we go home and get some Hot Chocolate!" Monica said excitedly to try and calm Kaylee down.

"Yeah!" Kaylee yelled

Monica turned back to Chandler and Ethan "If you guys want to join us you can."

"That would be great." Chandler looked down at Ethan in his arms "What do you say buddy you wanna go get some Hot Chocolate?"

"Yeah!" Ethan yelled

Monica laughed "Alright!" She looked back at Chandler "You can follow us." She smiled

"Okay." Chandler said smiling


	3. Chapter 3

XXX

*IN THE CAR*

"Mommy, I like Ethan. Can he come over and play and I can show him my dollies, and my room, and where my Barbies sleep?" Kaylee asked

"Honey, Ethan **is** coming over today. Then if you want to show him your dolls you can. But I don't think boys like dolls as much as girls." Monica told her

"But Ethan has a dolly!" She said

"What do you mean Kay?" Monica asked

"Ethan had a doll! He said his name was…Woody." Kaylee said excited that she remembered the name.

"Oh…" Monica said "Kay, Woody is from Toy Story; he is a boy's doll. The dolls that you have are girl dolls." Monica said

"But he might want to play with my dollies too." She said

"Your right, maybe he might want to play with your dolls too." She said with a smile

*IN THE CAR*

"How did you like the park Ethan?" Chandler asked looking in the mirror to make sure he was talking to someone, and that Ethan wasn't asleep.

"It was really fun!" He exclaimed with a huge grin on his face

"Yeah? Do you like Kaylee?" Chandler asked

"Yeah she is really nice, and she plays with me, and she is funny." Ethan said smiling

"Yeah?" Chandler said

"Yah! Can she come over to our house and sleep over and we can play?" Ethan asked

"Maybe. You are going to have to ask Kaylee's mom." Chandler said

"Okay!" Ethan exclaimed

Once both cars arrived at Monica's house. Monica got out and opened the door for Kaylee to climb out. Kaylee ran over to where Chandler and Ethan were getting out of their car.

Ethan jumped out and Kaylee grabbed his hand and ran to the front door waiting for her mother to unlock the door "Hurry up mommy! You take forever." She said

"Okay!" Monica said walking a little faster. She opened the door and both kids ran up the stairs to Kaylee's room.

Monica walked in and put her keys on the counter and hung up her coat. Chandler right behind her hung up his coat too.

"This is a nice place you got here." He said looking around

"Thanks." She said "Do you want a tour?" She asked

"Sure." Chandler said with a smile

After Monica gave Chandler a tour of the house they made their way back to the kitchen and started making Hot Chocolate.

An hour later after everyone drank some Hot Chocolate. Monica and Chandler were in the kitchen talking to one another when Ethan and Kaylee came running in.

"Mommy, can I sleep over at Ethan's house tonight? Please, please, please!" She begged

"You want to leave me all alone tonight in this big house." Monica picked Kaylee up and put her on her lap "You mean you don't want to sleep in my nice, soft, comfy, bed with me?" Monica started hugging Kaylee tighter.

"Mommy, you're squeezing me!" Kaylee struggled to say

"Sorry." Monica let up. "Yeah, you can go, but you're going to have to ask Ethan's dad, honey." Monica told Kaylee. While brushing a strand of hair from her face, and tucking it behind her ear.

Kaylee looked away from her mothers eyes, and looked up at Chandler. Her grin got even bigger (if that was even possible). She hopped off Monica's lap and walked over to Chandler. "Ethan's daddy, um…it all right if I sleep at your house tonight?" Kaylee pleaded.

"Yes, you can sleep over at our house tonight." Chandler said smiling

"YAY!" Kaylee yelled and ran off to pack her stuff to stay the night with Ethan

Thirty minutes later Monica and Chandler were talking at the door.

"Now if anything goes wrong, or she is miss behaving just call me and I will come get her. If she gets scared and wants to call me at three in the morning, my phone will be by my bedside." Monica said sounding panicked.

"Is this her first sleep over?" Chandler joked looking at the piece of paper Monica handed him with all her emergency phone numbers on them.

Kaylee and Ethan came running down the stairs "Daddy we are ready to go!" Ethan exclaimed

"Alright!" Chandler said in the same voice as Ethan

"Bye mommy!" Kaylee said hugging her mother's legs

"Bye honey." Monica said crouching down to Kaylee's height "You got everything?"

Kaylee nodded yes.

"Tooth brush?"

"Check!" she said padding to where she put it in her bag

"Jammies?" Monica asked

"Check!" She said and unzipped her bag to reveal her pajamas

"Teddy?" Monica asked

"Check!" She said holding up her stuffed bear "Kiss?" Kaylee asked

Monica kissed her on the cheek "Check!"

Monica stood back up and Chandler, Ethan and Kaylee said their goodbyes and walked out the door. Monica yelled after them.

"Night baby, I love you!" She yelled after Kaylee

"I love you too mommy!" Kaylee yelled back

XXX

It's been a month sense they first meet. Chandler invited Monica and Kaylee over for dinner one night.

Chandler warned Monica that he hasn't cooked in awhile so Chandler was in the kitchen cooking, with Monica closely cautioned.

The dinner was edible and afterwards Monica helped Chandler clean up.

Chandler was cleaning the dished while Monica cleared the table and brought him the plates and silverware.

"Thanks for dinner." Monica said bringing the plates over to him

"Your welcome. I'm glad you came." He smiled at her while taking the plate from her. Neither of them moved, just stared deep into each others eyes. Monica leaned in closer. Then Chandler leaned in and soon their lips meet. Chandler pushing Monica up against the counter. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Chandler moved his hands to Monica's lower back and Monica's hands were tangled in Chandler's hair.

They broke apart at the sound of Ethan and Kaylee screaming while running in the kitchen.

"Daddy, can we go outside and play in the snow?" Ethan pleaded

"Sure kiddo, go get all bundled up into your snow stuff." Chandler told him. And Ethan ran off to do so.

"Mommy, I don't have all of my snow stuff here." Kaylee said a little upset

"Maybe Ethan has some snow stuff you can borrow." Monica said looking from Kaylee to Chandler

"Yeah Kay, Ethan has got a ton of snow clothes you can borrow." Chandler said

"Okay!" She said excited

When they all got bundled up, they went outside where Chandler was teaching Kaylee and Ethan how to make a snowman. While Monica sat back and watched.

"Then you pat it down so it will stay." He said patting down the snow on the snowman

All of a sudden Chandler felt this ice cold sting on the back of his neck. He turned around and saw Monica looking up pretending she saw something amazing in the sky, biting her lip trying to fight back laughter.

"Oh so that's how you want to play." Chandler said smacking his hands together, brushing off the snow.

Monica looked at him "I don't know what you mean." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Mmhhmm" He mumbled staring deep into Monica's eyes

Monica took off running. Chandler hurried and grabbed snow from the ground and made a snow ball.

He threw it at Monica "Ahh!" She screamed. She ran over to Kaylee and picked her up, to use her as a shield.

"Hey that's cheating!" He said and grabbed Kaylee from Monica. Once he grabbed her Monica took off running again. Chandler gently put Kaylee down and ran after Monica. Once he caught up to her he wrapped his arms around her waste to try to stop her from running.

When she finally stopped running Chandler let her go. Monica turned around, both of them breathing heavily. Chandler started to move closer. Then Monica move in closer. They were inches apart when they both got hit by snow balls. They both turned around just in time to see their kids running inside.

"We should probably go inside too. We don't want them to burn down the house." Chandler joked grabbing Monica's hand and entwining his fingers with hers, and walked back towards the house.

"Yeah, your right. God forbid they burn the house playing with dolls." Monica said laughing

Chandler stopped and looked at Monica "Are you making fun of me?" Chandler said dropping her hand and putting his hands on his hips.

Monica moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. She then pressed her lips up against his. When she pulled away seconds later. Chandler looked at her.

"Okay, you're forgiven." Chandler said kissing her again

They kissed for what seemed like eternity. Both lost in each others presents until Chandler broke the silence and moved back just enough to look in Monica's eyes. "What are we going to tell the kids?" Chandler asked "Are we a…thing now?" Chandler questioned

Monica smiled up at him "I think we are." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then she grabbed his hand, and they made their way inside.


	4. Chapter 4

XXX

Three weeks after they started seeing each other and they told both Ethan and Kaylee. They decided to invite Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey all over for Ethan's birthday.

"Daddy?" Ethan said trying to get Chandler's attention. They were both in the kitchen cleaning the vegetables for the salad they were making for dinner. Chandler was by the sink and Ethan was sitting on the counter handing him vegetables to wash.

"Yeah?" Chandler said glancing at Ethan then back to what he was doing.

"I was wonderin if Monica was going to be my new mommy, and Kaylee was going to be my new sister. Because Jackson says that when his mommy was dating this man he became his new daddy?" Ethan said. Jackson was his new friend from day care. The same day care Kaylee goes too.

"Ahh!" Chandler yelped, he cut his finger with the knife that he was using to cut the vegetables. He was not expecting Ethan to ask him that question. "I don't really know Buddy." He said running his finger under cold water.

A couple minutes later Monica and Kaylee came in with bags of groceries

"Hey guys." Monica said dropping the groceries on the counter "Hey Ethan. Happy Birthday!" She said and kissed him on the side on the head.

"Hey! I'm a big boy now, and big boys don't get kisses." He said wiping off Monica's kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She said and started to kiss him all over the face "Your daddy gets kisses all the time…" She said in between kisses. "And he is a big boy…"

Ethan started to laugh "Okay! Stop…stop…daddy do something!" Ethan said laughing while trying to push Monica away.

"Sorry Buddy, you're on your own for this one." Chandler said and went to go get a band-aid for his finger

"Okay I'll stop." Monica said pulling away and started to unload the groceries and preparing the chicken for dinner.

Chandler came back with band-aids stuck to his fingers. He is trying to get them off but they keep sticking to his other fingers "Ugh! Mon I need help." Monica turns around to see Chandler with five band-aids stuck to his hand.

Monica started to crack up laughing when she saw the sight of Chandler. "What did you do?" Monica questioned still laughing and moving closer to him to help him take off the unnecessary band-aids.

"I cut myself with the knife on accident." Chandler said with a sigh

Monica just nodded and helped him put on the one band-aid that he needed. Chandler winced in pain "Sorry." Monica said putting it on more slowly and gently. "Better?" She asked and gave him a kiss

"Much better." He said with a smile

Ethan and Kaylee went off to play while Monica and Chandler prepared dinner. When the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Ethan yelled running towards the door. He opened the door to reveal Joey and Phoebe.

"Hey Ethan! Happy Birthday!" Joey said and handed him his present. Chandler came out of the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Chandler said with a smile and picked Ethan up. Chandler opened the door further so they can come in. Chandler put Ethan back down and he ran back up stairs to continue playing with Kaylee

Phoebe went in the kitchen to talk to Monica. Joey and Chandler sat on the couch to watch the game on T.V.

The door bell rang and once again Ethan came running down the stairs, but this time with Kaylee right behind him "I'll get it!" He yelled running down the stairs to answer the door.

He opened the door and Ross and Rachel came bouncing in with Emma and Nick. "Hey buddy! Happy Birthday! How old are you today?" Rachel asked

"I'm five." He said holding up his fingers "I'm a whole hand now!" He said all excitedly

Rachel laughed "Yes you are Ethan. My gosh you are getting so big." Rachel said putting her hands on her hips and looking Ethan up and down. Ethan smiled at the comment

"Here you go Ethan, Happy Birthday!" Ross said ruffling his hair and handed him his present

"Thank you!" He said and ran off with Kaylee, Emma, and Nick.

Rachel went to join the girls in the kitchen and Ross joined the guy's on the couch.

Thirty minutes later Monica came out of the kitchen "Dinner's ready." She told the guys who were sitting on the couch 'watching the game'. Then she walked over to the stairs and yelled "KIDS DINNERS READY!" She yelled, and a few seconds' later four kids were racing down the stairs.

After dinner was served and everyone ate the boys were stuck in the kitchen cleaning up while the girls were on the couch watching 'Dancing with the Stars'.

Chandler came out with a dish towel in his hand "Mon, I still don't understand why we are stuck in here cleaning while you guys get to watch T.V. I mean you guys made the mess, shouldn't you clean it up?" Chandler pouted

"Honey, we cooked the lease you can do is clean up." She said not taking her eyes off the T.V. screen "Besides when we were cooking who was in here watching T.V.?" She said looking up from the T.V. to meet the glare he was giving her.

Chandler walked back into the kitchen with nothing else to say. To find Ross and Joey both sitting around playing 'Slap Jack' at the table.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Chandler yelled

Ross and Joey jumped at Chandler's sudden out burst they stopped what they were doing and both looked up at Chandler "Well we thought that you left and we didn't think you were coming back for awhile so we took a little break." Joey said innocently

"You took a break? Why we only started…" Chandler looked at his watch "Five minutes ago!" Chandler said

"And let me tell you, it has been a long five minutes." Ross said putting his feet up on the chair next to him.

Chandler just shrugged and sat down next to Joey.

XXX

"I don't here the water running do you?" Monica said

"No…" Rachel got up from the couch and went to the kitchen. When she walking in she saw them chanting and banging the table

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Rachel yelled with wide eyes.

Monica came storming in. She gasped "You guys! What are you doing?" She said angrily

Chandler looked up at Monica "We were taking a break." He said innocently

Monica just sighed and went to clean up the mess herself.

Later that night when everyone but Monica and Kaylee went home; Monica and Chandler were cuddled up on the couch together. Chandler was playing with Monica's finger when she broke the silence and spoke up.

"Chandler?" She said looking at his and her hands entwined together.

"Yeah babe?" Chandler asked not looking up from their hands.

"I have been thinking…" She said trying to get him to look at her. But he didn't "…I don't know if this is the right time or moment, but…" She continued still trying to meet his eyes. Still no luck "Chandler, will look at me, I'm trying to tell you something!" She said frustrated.

Chandler finally looked up at her "Sorry, you were trying to tell me something." He said

"Never mind it's not that important." She said and got up to leave.

"No! Mon please tell me what you were going to say." He said grabbing her hand and pulling her back down onto the couch.

"No, really it was nothing." She said and started to leave again.

"Monica…please tell me…I-I love you, you can tell me anything." He said and got up to kiss her passionately.

Once they pulled apart Monica spoke again "I love you too Chandler." She kissed him once more.

This time Chandler broke the kiss "Do you want to stay here tonight?" Chandler asked quietly and breathless raising his eyebrows.

Monica smiled "Sure, let me just go check on Kaylee." She said, they both went upstairs to Ethan's room. When they got there they found both kids, fast asleep, on his bed.

"Isn't that just the cutest thing you have every seen? I have to take a picture." Monica said and was about to go get a camera but was stopped by Chandler grabbing her arm. She turned back towards him. Chandler started to kiss her on her lips then down her neck.

"You know what...it can wait." She said while kissing him back. They both made their way to Chandler's bedroom, not breaking the kiss until they got there. Monica laid on her back, she grabbed Chandler's collar. Chandler slowly climbed on top of her. They started to kiss again. Chandler's hands moved under Monica's shirt. Then Monica started to unbutton Chandler's pants.


	5. Chapter 5

XXX

They next morning at 5 a.m. Monica was sleeping in Chandler's arms; her head on his chest and her arm draped over. Chandler's arm was underneath Monica's body, wrapped around her waste and holding her tight. Chandler laid awake thinking while watching Monica sleeping in his arms.

Chandler loved her so much. He couldn't believe that someone this beautiful, this lovely choose to be with him. He loves how her long black hair lays flat on his chest. He lay there thinking about what Ethan had asked him yesterday. She stirred in his arms and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." She said and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes "Were you watching me sleep?" She asked with her eyes narrow

"Maybe..." Chandler said with a small grin on his face.

Monica went to lie her head back down on his chest "That's kind of creepy." She said and closed her eyes once again. Without opening her eyes she could feel Chandler starring at her "Don't look at me." She said with a smile.

"I'm sorry; you're just so beautiful when you sleep." Chandler said smiling while still starring at her.

Monica looked back up at him "You think I'm beautiful?" She questioned

"Well yeah, you have the most beautiful bright blue eyes I hav…" Monica cut him off by kissing him very passionately. Chandler fell into the kiss and rolled over on top of her. The kiss grew deeper and more passionately until "Daddy...I had a bad dream." Ethan said from the doorway

Chandler quickly rolled back off of Monica and on his side of the bed. "Aww, Ethan you want to lie in my bed?" Chandler asked

"There will be too many people in your bed, I won't fit." Ethan said moving his eyes from Chandler to Monica back to Chandler.

"I'll go sleep in your bed with Kaylee until it's time to get up. Why don't you take my spot Ethan." Monica said getting up from the bed and walking towards the door. She turned around and winked at Chandler before she left and closed the door behind her. Ethan climbed in the big bed with Chandler and fell back asleep.

When Monica reached Ethan's room so slowly went in and climbed into bed right next to Kaylee.

Kaylee woke up from the movement of the bed shifting. "Mommy?" Kaylee questioned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah baby, go back to sleep." Monica said and wrapped her arms around Kaylee

"Where's Ethan go?" Kaylee asked while closing her eyes

"He had a bad dream so he went to go sleep with his daddy. Okay, go back to sleep now, it is still early." Monica said with a yawn

"Okay mommy, good night." Kaylee said and drifted off to sleep

"Good night honey." Monica said and fell asleep seconds later

XXX

It was 9 in the morning when Chandler and Ethan were downstairs making a mess, attempting to make breakfast.

"Hey buddy you keep stirring while I go check on the girls. Your doing great." Chandler said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

He quietly opened up Ethan's door. He smiled when he saw Monica with Kaylee in her arms, both fast asleep.

He went over to Monica's side of the bed and kissed her on the cheek "Rise and shine babe." He said with a grin on his face

Monica stirred "Five more minutes Kay" She mumbled under her breath with her eyes still shut.

Chandler smiled to himself. He knelt down beside her and kissed her passionately on the lips. He could feel Monica kissing him back. She put her hands on the side on his face. Then when Chandler pulled back Monica frowned "Chandler!" She pouted and opened her eyes.

"Yes?" He said with a smile on his face "You girls need to wake up, Ethan and I made you breakfast." He said

"Well, what do you expect me to be? Wide awake after last night?" Monica said with a smile on her face.

"You have a point there." He kissed her one last time before Kaylee started to wake up.

All of a sudden they heard a loud crash come from downstairs. Chandler ran out of the room, and Monica shot up out of bed. Leaving a still sleepy looking Kaylee in bed.

When Monica and Chandler got downstairs they saw Ethan on the verge on tears. His bottom lip quivering and then his eyes started to water. Ethan dropped the spoon he was using to stir the pancake batter with and put his hands to his eyes. He started to cry.

Chandler rushed over and knelt before him "Hey Ethan it's all right it was an accident. You don't need to cry." Chandler said in a hushed tone wiping away his tears that were falling.

Ethan's crying subsided and he looked at Chandler "I'm sorry daddy, the bowl slipped…and" Ethan started to cry again

"It's alright, shhh. How about we go get changed and go out for breakfast. How's that sound buddy?" Chandler said with a smile trying to cheer Ethan up.

Ethan sniffed "Okay." He said with a small smile on his face.

Chandler then turned to Monica who was watching the whole scene from the doorway with Kaylee by her side. 'She must have come down when I was trying to calm Ethan down.' Chandler thought

"You guys want to come?" He asked

Monica looked down at Kaylee, who smiled back up at her, and then she looked back at Chandler and smiled. "We would love to come. We will meet you at the restaurant; so we can go back home and freshen up." Monica said

"Sounds great." Chandler told her with a smile

A little while latter Monica and Kaylee arrived back home. Monica got Kaylee out of the back seat of the car and made her way inside.

Once Monica got Kaylee dressed and ready to go, she sat her in front of the T.V. and turned on cartoons for her to watch while she got ready.

After Monica got ready; she and Kaylee made their way to the restaurant. They got there and saw Chandler and Ethan waiting for them at a table.

When they started to walk towards them Chandler spotted them and smiled. Ethan turned around in his chair. He smiled big, kneeled on his chair, and waved "Hey!" Ethan said excitedly

"Hey!" Kaylee said in the same high pitched voice and started to walk a little faster.

As they reached the table they both sat down and took off their coats. Chandler helped Monica with hers and put it on the back of her chair for her. "Thanks." Monica said

"No problem." He said with a smile in return

After they all ordered what they wanted. Ethan was begging Chandler to do his old man impression with the napkin while they waited for their food to come. "You know I'm a sucker for your puppy dog eyes." Chandler told Ethan. Ethan smiled broadly then grabbed a napkin and handed it to Chandler. Chandler took it, turned around and poked holes through it. When he turned back around Ethan, Kaylee and Monica stated laughing uncontrollably. Chandler had the napkin on his face so that it looked like he had white hair and a fully grown beard. It all covered his face, all you could see was his eyes where he poked the holes. The part where his mouth had the napkin stuffed into it. Chandler then started to tickle Monica who was by his side. "You think this is funny?" He said

"Chandler...Ch-Chandler, s-s-stop!" Monica said while still laughing

"Who is this Chandler you speak of? I am Billy." Chandler said with a hug grin on his face still tickling Monica

"Bill…B-B-Billy please stop." Monica tried to say while still laughing uncontrollably

"Not so fun when someone does it to you ha, mommy?" Kaylee spoke up smiling at the scene before her.

"Oh, no! You did this to an innocent little girl? What did she do that was so bad for this kind of punishment?" Chandler said. Then he finally gave in and stopped tickling her.

Monica was breathing heavily "That was not funny." She said with an angry look. She really wasn't mad at him; in fact she thought it was kind of funny.

Chandler's smile faded as he saw the look Monica was giving him. "Mon, honey, I'm sorry I was just playing, I didn't mean to upset you, it was…" He stopped talking when Monica's frown slowly formed into a hug grin"…Now **that** was not funny."

Monica started to laugh again "Yes it was!" She said laughing "You should have seen the look on your face."

He started to smile "I could never be mad at you." Chandler said

Once their food arrived they started to eat. Ethan and Kaylee talked and colored on the kids place mat's the waiter gives you when you first walk in. While Monica and Chandler talked about work and family.

"How could you hate your mom so much? She's your mom, your suppose to love her." Chandler said to Monica

"Oh, like you love your mom?" Monica said in return

"Oh, n-n-no no no…no." Chandler said and took a drink of his water.

"Okay then." Monica said

"Yeah but your mom doesn't embarrass you in front of all your friends at Karaoke night." Chandler said

"No, I can't say that that has happened…" Monica said confused "But at least your mother appreciates you enough to embarrass you." Monica said

"Your mom appreciated you." Chandler told her

"No she doesn't! You haven't met her, you haven't seen 'the medical marvel'." She said while doing air quotes.

"Why did you just do air quotes?" Chandler asked

"Oh those weren't air quotes. I was practicing what I want to do to her eyes." Monica said doing them again

Chandler just laughed


	6. Chapter 6

XXX

It has been three months sense Monica and Chandler got together. Today is their anniversary, and Chandler has something special planned for them tonight. He put candles all over the house, and cooked a nice steak dinner (with Rachel's assistance) Ross and Rachel are keeping Kaylee and Ethan over night tonight so they don't have to worry about them and can have the whole night to themselves.

Chandler took the day off work so he had time to set up. He bought her a dozen red roses and another dozen to spread all over the bed. Today Monica had to work and won't get off until five.

XXX

Five' o'clock came around fast. But Chandler got everything done in time. He filled two glasses of wine, and put the CD into the radio ready for him to turn on when the time was right. He set it to her favorite song 'The Way You Look Tonight'.

Once he was all set, he sat at the kitchen table quietly so he can hear her car pull into the driveway.

Chandler checked the clock on the stove that read 5:52. Chandler glanced at the door waiting for her to appear….She didn't. Then he picked up the phone to call her work and see if she left yet.

He got no answer

So he decided to call Rachel and ask if Monica was over there, or if she knew where she might be.

"No, sorry Chandler, she's not here." Rachel said on the other end of the phone. "Did you try calling her?" She asked after it was silent for awhile.

"Yeah, I tried to call her at the restaurant but no one answered. Can you call me if you hear from her?" Chandler said getting a little panicked fearing the worst.

"Yeah of course I'll let you know as soon as I hear from her." Rachel said hearing the panic and concern in Chandler's voice. "Chandler relax I'm sure she is fine, maybe she got stopped by a train on her way home or something." Rachel said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah…your right. Thanks Rach." He said then hung up.

He went over to the window to look and see if she pulled up yet.

She didn't

XXX

Chandler checked his watch for the eleventh time that night

"7:28…must have been a long train." Chandler said to himself. He pulled out his cell phone to try to call Monica again.

By the fifth ring someone finally picked up. "Hello…?" It was Monica

"Mon, where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you! I called Rachel and she hasn't heard from you either! God Monica what happened why haven't you picked up your phone, I've been worried sick?!" Chandler yelled into the phone

He could hear her sniffing on the other end like she had been crying. He felt bad for snapping at her like that, he thought he should apologize. But before he could she started to speak "Chandler…I-I don't think we should see each other anymore. I don't like how you hug me or kiss me…I never did, I just did it so I will have a father for Kaylee…her father is back and I-I don't need you anymore." Then the line went dead. Chandler looked at the phone shock as to what he just heard.

XXX

He finally let go of her throat. Monica started balling after she hung up the phone; she dropped to her knees.

"Get up!" He yelled at her

"WHY!? What do you want from me? Do you want money, do you want the house?" Monica asked the person standing in front of her.

"I already told you what I want. I want you and Kaylee back into my life. Forget them you can come back with me we can travel, be a real family again." Richard said smiling

"You think smiling is going to change everything! You think you can just come back and everything will be the same! Kaylee doesn't even remember you; she will never call you dad. Chandler is the closest thing to a dad she has." Monica said getting up to leave.

Richard grabbed her by the arm roughly "You walk out that door and **YOU** will be sorry!" He said between grunted teeth

Monica pulled her arm away "You touch one of your filthy fingers on my little girl's head, and **YOU** are the one that will be sorry!" And with that she left.

"We will see about that." Richard said

XXX

Chandler blew out all the candles and put the food in the trash along with the red roses. He then made his way up to the bedroom and looked around. He decided not to clean up the rest of the roses, he just wanted to go home and go to bed. He grabbed a piece of paper off her nightstand and wrote a quick letter to Monica before he left.

XXX

Monica ran out of Richard's apartment as fast as she could. She just let the tears fall, fall fast. She didn't care if people starred. She didn't dare look back. She just kept running as fast as she could until she reached her car. She got in and drove home dodging in and out of traffic as fast as she could with out risking getting a ticket. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and dialed Chandler's number.

No answer

"Damn it." She said over the people honking at her driving by.

When she arrived back at her house she quickly ran in "Chandler?..." She yelled in every room that she ran into "Chandler?" She ran up the stairs to see if he may be in the bedroom.

When she opened the door she found roses scattered around the bed. She walked over to the bed where she found a letter.

_Monica,_

_I'm sorry I wasted your time, I will leave now and you don't have to worry about seeing me or Ethan again. Richard hurt you once, it could happen again. I would have NEVER hurt you. Even though our relationship may have been fake to you. I enjoyed every minute of it, I meant every word. Hope you and Richard have a nice life together._

_Love, _

_Billy_

"Oh now wasn't that nice."

Monica jumped and turned around to find Richard. She gasped. Richard covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from screaming and put his other hand around her neck. He pushed her back against the wall. Monica started crying again.

"Now, what did I tell you about leaving?" He pushed his hand harder against her mouth.

XXX

Chandler was driving back home. He was replaying Monica's last words in his head over and over again. 'Why did Monica do it?...I thought we actually had something there….Why tonight?...Why was she crying, if she didn't actually love me?...I mean, her husband is back.' Chandler asked himself.

XXX

Monica did the only thing that can to mind. She bit him.

"OWW! You bitch!" Richard slapped her hard on the face. Hard enough to knock Monica on the floor.

Richard kicked her in the stomach over and over again, he was about to kick her one last time when he heard the door open behind him.

"I'm sorry I forgot to leave this. I don't need it anymore." Chandler said with his head low. Holding up a red velvet box in his hand. When he finally looked up. To meet Richards blood shot eyes and grunted teeth. He looked down beside Richard to find Monica lying there on the floor pasted out cold.

"Oh my God Monica." Chandler said in a whisper. He started to walk towards her when Richard spoke up.

"You take one more step and I kill her." Richard said pulling a gun out of his coat.

Chandler cleared his throat. It sounded a lot louder than intended. It was really quiet, all you could hear was Monica's heavy breathing.

Chandler didn't know what to say or do. But just standing there waiting for the grass to grow wasn't helping matters. "What do you want from her? Why do you have to do this? Why don't you put the gun down, leave, and we won't call the cops…" Chandler said gently moving a little closer

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Richard yelled "If you take one more step, I swear to God I will shoot her." Richard warned

Chandler looked at the gun. He knew that gun. And he knew it wasn't real. They both knew that. It was one of Ethan's fake guns that he left here for when they came over. He got it for him for his birthday.

"What if she is pregnant, do you want to kill the baby and risk having to go through living knowing…that you killed a mother **and** a baby in the womb?"

"SHUT UP!" Richard yelled once more

Chandler took a deep breath and then took one more step towards Monica. The only thing in the way of Monica and himself, the only thing stopping him from getting to her. Was Richard.

"Look at Monica. If you hurt her now, how is she supposed to come back to you if you beat her up? Are you willing to kill Kaylee's mother?" Chandler said sadly looking down at Monica.

Once Richard looked down at Monica on the floor. With her face scratched up holding her stomach where he kicked her. Chandler immediately without hesitation jumped at Richard causing him to fall to the ground. He quickly knocked the gun out of his hand. Then punched Richard so hard in the face it knocked him out cold.

He got up and rushed over to Monica's side. He brushed the back of his hand over her face, it made her stir and wince in pain "Sorry. Monica I am going to get you help. Don't worry." He said and picked her up gently. He grabbed the phone from her night stand and ran out the door.

He hurried out the door and gently laid Monica in the back seat of his car. He got in, turned the car on and rushed to the hospital. He picked up the phone that he grabbed on his way out and dialed 911.

When a police officer answered; Chandler explained what happened and gave them Monica's address to where it all happened. At first they were mad and worried that he just left and didn't stay to make sure Richard didn't get away. But Chandler told them Monica's condition and had to get her to the hospital right away. Once Chandler hung up he then called the hospital.

"Hello! I have a severely injured woman here who needs assistance right away!" Chandler said into the phone while driving in and out of traffic.

Once he gave them all the information needed he hung up and turned his attention back to Monica "Monica, it's going to be okay." Her eyes started to close slowly "Monica! You have to keep your eyes open. Okay, stay with me Monica!" He said glancing back at her every once in awhile.

Monica could hardly hear what Chandler was saying clearly. He looked like a big blur to her. But she new that she had to stay awake. For Kaylee…for him.

XXX

Once Chandler arrived at the hospital he pulled right up to the doors and stopped. Paramedics came rushing out. They opened up the back door of the car and carefully got Monica out.

Monica opened her eyes, looked at Chandler and gave him a small smile.

Chandler who was still sitting in the front seat of the car gladly returned the smile. He then hurried to park his car. Once it was in a parking spot he ran in to go and be with Monica.

XXX

When he got through the sliding glass doors; he saw Monica being lifted on to a gurney. He ran over to her side. Monica looked up at Chandler and gently touched his cheek "I love you." See said. Then the paramedics rushed her to ER. Chandler's face was tingling by her gently touch. She felt so weak….She **look** so weak.

Chandler paced the waiting room. He didn't want to call anyone until he had news on Monica's condition. No use having them worry and waiting in the waiting room with him. He expectualy didn't want Ethan or Kaylee to be there.

A couple hours went by and he finally decided to sit down. He started to get into what was being played on the T.V. in the waiting room when a doctor came over to him.

"Chandler Bing?" He asked

Chandler stood up quickly "Y-Yes."

"Hello, I'm Doctor Connolly, Monica Geller's doctor." He said extending his hand for Chandler to shake.

Chandler shook his hand and he continued "We did a CT Scan. We found that Ms. Geller has three broken bones and a fractured cheek bone." He said looking at his chart "She is sleeping now but if you would like to see her you may."

"Yes please." Chandler said quietly

"Alright, follow me and I will show you to her room." Dr. Connolly said and started to walk towards Monica's room

Chandler just nodded and followed him to Monica's room.

When he got there he could tell she was tired and in pain. She had a pretty bad black eye, and her chest was wrapped up in gauze.

He went over to her bed side and sat in the chair next to her. He grabbed her hand gently and rubbed his thumb over the back on her hand, careful not to touch where her IV was.

Monica opened her eyes slowly at the soft and gently touch. "Chandler?"

"Yeah. It's me." He said with a small smile "Go back to sleep, you look tried." He said and without arguing she did as she was told and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: One thing! When you read this chapter when Kaylee or Ethan talks and the words are a little off or the grammar is bad, it's suppose to be that way. As far as I know, I read over this like three times, and I got tired of reading it to check and see if there was any mistakes so a scammed some parts…but anyway I thought you should know that, I didn't want you to think I was stupid J Enjoy…I hope you like it!

XXX

Awhile after Monica feel back asleep, Chandler started to drift off to sleep as well, while still holding Monica's hand in his.

Once in awhile Doctor Connolly would walk in and check on Monica. He would also fill Chandler in on things about her condition like when she can go back home and how long it will take her to recover. "We are going to have to keep Ms. Geller over night, just incase anything happens." Doctor Connolly told Chandler

"Do you know how long it will take for her to recover?" Chandler asked

Doctor Connolly looked at the chart in his hand "About two to three months; that is if everything goes smoothly and she takes it easy." He said with a smile

"Thanks Doctor." Chandler said as he left the room

Fifteen minutes later Doctor Connolly came back in. "Mr. Bing, there is a phone call for you." He said.

Chandler nodded and kissed Monica on the hand before he walked outside the room to answer it.

"Hello?" He said into the phone

"Yes, this is Officer Mandolin I was calling about a Richard Burke."

"Yes I am the person who called about him."

After Officer Mandolin told Chandler about Richard and if he was going to jail or not, Chandler hung up. Sense he was still by a phone he decided to call the gang and inform them about Monica and what happened.

When he was done he walked back into Monica's room to find her awake and watching him walk back in.

"Who was that on the phone?" Monica asked tiredly

"That was Officer Mandolin; the police officer I called about Richard." Chandler said walking back over to where he was sitting next to Monica and sat back down in his chair.

"What did he say?" Monica asked eagerly but also worried sitting up more in the bed. Then wincing in pain and going back to the spot she was before.

"Mon, the Dr. said you have to take it easy." Chandler said putting his hand on her shoulder "He said that Richard is in jail until further notice. They found the gun. Or should I say Ethan's gun, lying next to Richard. He said that he can't be sentenced in jail for more than a couple weeks without real evidence…"

"Real evidence, Chandler look at my face! Look what he did to my face!" Monica yelled pointing to her face and starting to cry.

"Shh…" Chandler went over to her and hugged her trying to calm her down.

"What am I going to tell Kaylee? She is going to wonder what happened. She will be like mommy what happened to your face, and then I'm going to say, your daddy beat me up Kay." Monica said imitating her and Kaylee's conversation.

Chandler pulled back and looked in Monica's tearful eyes "Look I don't know what you are going to say, but I do know that everything is going to be alright…"

But what if…" Monica said interrupting

"No buts, we are going to go to court and testify against Richard we will get a lawyer and everything will be back to normal, Richard will be in jail and it's going to be all right." Chandler said with a small smile

Monica looked down at her hands "Chandler…about last night…that conversation…I didn't mean a single word, he had me by the neck and I was so scared. He told me what to say if I changed it one bit he said he will kill me…" Monica took a deep breath "…I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you very much, I love Ethan, and I'm happy when I'm with you. Nothing could change that." Monica said

Chandler sat next to Monica on the bed "Monica, I'm not going to lie to you…I was really upset to hear you say those things on the phone, apart of me didn't want to believe that you were actually saying that…my heart broke when you hung up…I didn't think I would ever kiss you or hug you, or even see you again…but when I walked into your room and saw you on the floor like that, my heart broke again, for a second time, two times in one night…that is when I realized that I couldn't live without you, I love you with all my heart…well what's left of it." Chandler said joking causing Monica to laugh he continued "…and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that we don't officially live together let, but I'm at your place more than I am at my own. I spend almost every night with you…and I love it, I love holding you close and watching up fall asleep in my arms." Monica smiled "I want to sleep with you in my arms every night and wake up to you every morning…I want to live with you Monica." Chandler said.

Monica smiled big and started to cry again "I'm sorry…" She said wiping her eyes "I must have hit my head pretty hard because my emotions are all screwed up." Monica said with a giggle. Chandler laughed "I want to live with you too." She said with a smile…but I have a question first?" Monica said

"I'm all ears." Chandler said moving a little closer

"Why did you come back? If you thought we were over…why did you come back?" Monica asked

Chandler cleared his throat and moved to sit on the chair "I came back because…well last night as you know would have been our third month anniversary and, and I thought we were great together and going strong so…I was going to give you my grandmothers earrings, the earrings she got on her third month anniversary from my grandfather. But when you called…I was devastated, and I left…well on my way home I forgot I had the box in my pocket still. So I decided to give them to you, even if we broke up…I still wanted you to have them." Chandler said looking from his hands to Monica's eyes.

Monica was once again…started crying. She reached her arms out to him. "Come here so I can kiss you." Monica said smiling.

Chandler grinned and made his way back over to Monica. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted longer than intended and they didn't hear the door open.

It was Rachel. "Oh my God, Mon!" Rachel yelled quietly and rushed to her side. "I can not believe he did this to you." She said looking at all of Monica's cuts and bruises.

Monica just nodded "Where's Kaylee?" She asked

"Oh, I wasn't sure if you wanted her to come to the hospital this late. She was sleeping when Chandler called." She said pointing to Chandler "So I left her at home with Ross." She said then looked at Chandler "Ethan too…they are both sleeping." Rachel said with a small smile.

"That's okay…Thanks." Monica said

"And if you want us to keep them both tomorrow night too. We will. Anything you guys need, you just ask and we will be there." She said then moved in closer to Monica "Unless it is some kind of sexual…"

"OK Rach! Thanks, again." Monica said with wide eyes cutting her off "But that's okay, I think Kaylee should stay with me…I would feel more comfortable."

XXX

The next morning Monica was able to go home.

Monica was in the waiting room with Chandler talking to the doctor and making an appointment to come in; in a couple weeks.

Once they got back home Chandler got Monica situated on the couch "Alright…" He said carefully helping her over to the couch and sitting down "Do you want anything to drink or eat..?" He asked

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to take a nap." She said moving so she could lie down on the couch. She was moving very slowly. Chandler grabbed her feet and moved them up on the couch.

"Mon, do you want to go upstairs? Do you think that would be more comfortable?" Chandler asked. He hated seeing her like this, in this much pain.

"No..." Monica winced in pain, biting her lip breathing heavily "It is too much work to get up thoughs stairs, I'll just lie here. Maybe tomorrow if I'm feeling a little bit better."

"Okay." He kissed her on the forehead "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she closed her eyes

XXX

A couple hours later Chandler went to go pick up Ethan and Kaylee from Ross and Rachel's. When he arrived back to Monica's house he told them "Now Kay your mom is not feeling to well so be gentle, if you need anything just ask me okay?" Chandler said

"Okay, Chanadr" Kaylee said. She couldn't pronounce Chandler that well. "Why is she not feelin good?" She asked.

Chandler didn't want to tell her the truth that would just scare her, so he came up with the best answer he could think of. "Umm…well Kay, she fell down the stairs…yeah she must have tripped on a piece of…sandwiches or something…" He winced at the answer "…and well she hurt her stomach pretty bad." He said trying to sound convincing. Chandler was never good at lying. "Okay let's go." He said opening the door and getting out.

Chandler got Kaylee and Ethan out of the back seat of the car and started to work up to the porch and inside.

Once they got inside the found Monica sitting up on the couch watching T.V.

Ethan looked at Kaylee "Must have been a pretty big sandwich." He whispered then ran up stairs with Kaylee following him.

"Hey honey." Chandler said walking over to her and giving her a kiss. "How are you feeling? Any better, do you need anything? Are you getting hungry? You want some…"

"Chandler." Monica said putting her hands on his shoulders to stop him "One question at a time." She said laughing

"Sorry…"Chandler said.

Monica slowly got up from the couch.

"Woo, woo, woo where do you think your going?" Chandler said lightly pushing her back down on the couch.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said rolling her eyes and standing back up. Chandler watched her walk two feet and right before she lost her balance. He rushed to her side and caught her. "Chandler my side!" She said shutting her eyes tight wishing the pain would go away.

"Sorry!" Chandler said cursing under his breath from holding her up by where it hurt most and moved his hand from where he was holding her on the ribs that were still fractured to her hips.

Monica started to cry again "It hurts so bad. How am I suppose to take care of Kaylee like this, I can barely walk!" Monica said raising her voice

"Hey..." Chandler said facing her "You have me…remember." He said wiping away her tears "Alright." Chandler gave her a small smile.

"Thanks." Monica said returning the smile "But I still have to pee." She said

"Okay…okay." He lifted her up.

Monica yelped at the sudden movement. Then she started to laugh. Chandler carried her to the bathroom.

XXX

Later that night when Kaylee and Ethan were in bed. Chandler and Monica were on the couch talking while thumb wrestling

"Do you know when the trial is?" Monica asked.

"Officer Mandolin is supposed to call us and let us know when they schedule a date." Chandler said trying to get Monica's thumb under his.

Monica moved her thumb closer to her, bringing Chandler with it. He took his eyes off of their hands and looked right in to Monica's eyes. He leaned in for a kiss. When it broke Monica said "Can you carry me upstairs to **our** bed, this couch is uncomfortable." She said with a grin.

"I sure can…" He said and gently lifted her up and walked upstairs to **their** room.

Once they were settled under the covers and after Chandler helped Monica into her pajamas; they started to talk again.

"So…when do you want to officially move in?" Monica asked with a smile

Chandler smiled back "I could bring some of Ethan's stuff over tomorrow and put them in the spear bedroom…just the essentials I'll get Ross to help."

"Sounds good." Monica said

That night Chandler felt a little finger poking at his nose "Chanadr?" She whispered and got closer to his ear "Chanadr!" She whispered even louder.

Chandler stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up slowly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "Kaylee? What's wrong?" He said

"Chanadr...I'm sorry…I-I didn't want to wake up mommy." Kaylee said almost crying.

"Shh…It's okay, don't cry." Chandler pulled his legs out from under the covers and took Kaylee's hand in his. He walked out of the room quietly, trying not to wake Monica.

When they were both outside of the room, he bent down to her height. "What's the matter sweetie?" Chandler asked in a quiet voice.

"I-I had a bad…" She started to hiccup "…bad dream and…I-I had an accident…" She said and starting to cry.

Chandler rubbed her arms consolingly "Shh…hey it's okay…how about we get you cleaned up and in some new jammies then change your sheets." Chandler told her with a little smile.

Kaylee sniffed "Okay…" Chandler grabbed her hand and they made their way back to Kaylee's room.

After Chandler changed her sheets and got her all situated he tucked her back into bed. He started to walk back to bed when Kaylee said "Chanadr, I'm sorry I woke you up…you told me to come to you if I needed anything…" Kaylee said in a whisper.

Chandler made his way back over to Kaylee's bed side and knelt beside her. "Sweetie I'm really happy that you came to get me when you were scared and had an accident…and I meant every word…if you need anything, **anything** at all…I'm just a room away." Chandler said with a smile "Now get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow." He said and got up to leave again.

"Chanadr…" Kaylee said, causing Chandler to turn around again "I need something." She said.

Chandler smiled and made his way back over to her "Yes?" He said laughing a little

"You forgot to give me a kiss before I goes to bed…" She said "Mommy always kisses me goodnights." Kaylee said with pleading eyes. The truth was she didn't want him to leave yet, she was still scared.

"Oh, right, sorry…I forgot." He said and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Kay." He said and turned back to the door.

"Chanadr…you forgot to kiss teddy." She said pulling her teddy bear out from under the blankets.

Chandler smiled and went to go kiss him "Goodnight Teddy." He said with a smile. He turned back to Kaylee. "Now you really have to get to bed." He said tickling her.

Kaylee started to laugh "Chanadr…" She tried to push him away.

Chandler stopped tickling Kaylee. Mainly because of her loud laughing he didn't want to wake up anyone else in the house. "Okay, okay…" He kissed her one last time and turned back towards the door. "I love you Kay."

"I love you to Chanadr." She said then closed her eyes

Chandler stopped at the door and looked back at Kaylee. He smiled to himself, then walked out and cracked the door slightly. He walked back to his and Monica's bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I want to thank EustaceGeller2233 for ideas! Thank you :) Here's another chapter sorry it took so long…the next one shouldn't take as long. Please read and review to tell me what you think and if you want me to continue!**

XXX

It's been a month after Monica and Chandler have moved in together. Monica has been feeling a little better to the point where she can walk again. Chandler and Ethan have officially moved in, and Monica and Chandler are happier than ever.

Monica woke up one morning to find Chandler's side of the bed empty. She heard a nose from down stairs, and some one talking. She got out of bed and started to walk downstairs. She could here Kaylee giggling, when she opened the door to the kitchen her heart stopped.

"Hey honey." He said

"R-R-R-Richard…W-W-What. Where's Chandler?" She said stuttering but in a stern voice.

"Who's Chandler?" Richard said getting closer to her.

Monica backed up slowly "Get away from me!" She said firmly and started hitting him. Richard tried to stop her. "NO!"

"Mon…Mon! Monica!" Monica woke up to find Chandler looking down at her. "Honey…it's okay, it was just a dream." Chandler said wiping her forehead with a cold washcloth.

Monica was breathing heavily "It was a bad dream." Monica said quietly cuddling closer to Chandler.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He questioned holding her closer. Although he knew what it was probably about…Richard. She has been having the same nightmare over and over again ever sense Richard came back.

Monica took a deep breath "I'm scared…what if he gets away with what he did and comes back? What am I going to do?" Monica said

Chandler kissed the top of her head "He isn't going to get away with it. I won't let him. But if for some reason he does…and he comes just a little bit close to you or Kaylee. Then he has some nerve, because let me tell you, he isn't going to look pretty when I get done with him." Chandler said with a little laugh

Monica smiled and looked up at him. "I love you." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thank you" She whispered closed her eyes and quickly went back to sleep.

XXX

A week later it was Richard's trial. Monica was getting scared; she didn't ever want to see his face again. Chandler was nervous too but tried not to show it for Monica's sake. He wanted to stay strong and assure Monica that everything will be alright.

Chandler went to go pick up the kids from daycare. Then bring them back home to pick up some stuff for them to stay at his mother's for the day. Monica stayed home, she sat on the couch and thought about what might happen, she thought about what he did to her and what she should say when they ask. She had to clear her mind. She took a deep breath and got up to check the mail. She walked outside to the mailbox, and got the mail out.

She flipped through it "Bill…bill…bill…" She stopped when she came upon a letter with Richards name on it. She looked at it for awhile hesitantly before opening it.

Then she flipped it over and slowly opened it. She started to read…

_Monica, _

_I know that what I did to you was for your own good. I know that you forgave me already and I will give you a second chance to leave that bastard and come back to me. Kaylee, you and I can move and we can start our life together._

_Today in court if say anything, anything at all that will count against me! Then you have some nerve, because if you do so, the first chance I get I will come after you…I will get my little girl back!_

_Yours dearly,_

_Richard_

Monica started crying. When Chandler's car pulled up. Chandler hurried and got out when he saw Monica. Monica ran over to Kaylee and held onto her for dear life.

"Mon, what's wrong?" Chandler asked worried

Monica didn't say anything. She just handed him the note.

Chandler took it and read over it. Once he got done he looked at Monica with wide eyes. He was furious. Monica was still holding Kaylee and was looking right back at Chandler with tear filled eyes.

Kaylee started to squirm "Mommy, can you put me down…I want to go play." Kaylee said

Monica looked at Kaylee she really didn't want to let go of her daughter. Not now. "Umm…y-yeah." Monica said and slowly put Kaylee back on the floor. But she didn't let go of her hand.

Kaylee started to run, but got jolted back by Monica's hand "Mommy…" Kaylee said

"Sorry." Monica said and let go. Kaylee took off running with Ethan "Stay close." She yelled after her.

Monica then looked back at Chandler. Chandler pulled her into a hug. And that is when Monica started to cry again. "It's going to be okay…I won't let him get her or you." Chandler said stroking Monica's hair. "We will take this letter to court. And use it against him."

Monica pulled back "Chandler did you not read the letter!" Monica said angrily "He will hurt us if we do that."

"He is bluffing…and besides…" He started putting his hands on her shoulders "If you don't feel comfortable here we can always move." Chandler said and pulled her into another hug

"Thank you." Monica said into his neck

XXX

A couple hours later Monica and Chandler were in the court room waiting for the trail to start. Monica's legs were starting to shake. When Chandler put his hand on her leg to stop it from moving. She looked up at him. "Everything will be alright…remember what I said." He leaned over to kiss her on the forehead "I love you." He said with a smile.

Monica took a deep breath and nodded. "Thanks…I needed that." She said with a small smile

Fifteen minutes later the trail began. Monica was called up to the stand a couple times as of Chandler, because he was a witness. But Richard was up there the longest.

It ended an hour later; Monica and Chandler both decided to bring the letter up and use it against him. Richard was furious. He was sentenced five years in prison, and he can't be within fifty feet of Monica or Kaylee.

The car ride home was nice and peaceful; Chandler had one hand on the wheel the other on Monica's thigh.

Monica was looking out the window. Chandler took a deep breath and "Monica…" Monica looked at him "We have been seeing each other for six months now…and it has been…the most amazing six months of my life…the best six months in a long time. I love you very, very much, I love Kaylee, and I love how you are with Ethan. I love everything about you, the way you fit perfectly in my arms, the way you sleep. I love the way you light up when Kaylee walks in the room, and how you smile every time you get excited about a new little cooking show that is on T.V…." Chandler laughed, Monica giggled "…your smile is so deep…it makes me smile." Chandler said smiling. He pulled into their driveway; turned off the car and looked over at Monica he could see the tears in her eyes.

He started again "This may not be the perfect place or the perfect time but then I realized…any time, any place, as long as I'm with you its perfect…" He pulled out a black, small, square box out of his coat pocket. Monica gasped and covered her mouth with her hand "Monica, will you do me the honor…and be my wife?" He opened the box to revel an eight carrot diamond ring.

Monica removed her hand looked up at Chandler and smiled "Yes…yes Chandler I would love to be your wife." Monica said with a smile and tear filled eyes. Tears of joy.

Chandler grinned big, took the ring out of the box and places it on Monica's finger. Monica took both her hands and placed one on each side of Chandler's face; then leaned in and kissed him passionately.

When the kiss broke apart Chandler said "You wanna go inside now?" He asked with a smile

Monica giggled, nodded her head and said "Yes. That would be nice."

They both got out of the car and walked up to their front door hand in hand. Both smiling.

Later that night after Chandler and Monica made love over and over again. They laid there. Monica on her side, Chandler close behind her with his chin on her shoulder, fingers entwined.

It was quiet for awhile until Chandler said "Do you still feel comfortable here?" He asked

Monica took a deep breath "A little, but what happens after five years? Fifty feet is from our back yard all the way across the street…he could still see us, or-or spy on us." Monica took another deep breath "I don't know…I mean now, yes. But later…I don't know." Monica said

"Remember what I said, we can always move if you aren't comfortable." He said

"Yeah…"

Chandler kissed her shoulder "I love you very much." He said

Monica rolled over so she was on her back and Chandler half way on top of her "I love you too." She said and kissed him deep.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's another chapter :)**

XXX

The next day Chandler was in the kitchen fixing breakfast; when Monica walked in. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waste. "Mmm…whatcha cookin?" She asked.

Chandler smiled "Your favorite."

Monica reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "I love you….why didn't you wake me? I could of helped."

Chandler turned around to face her. "You looked so peaceful…and besides, you need to take a break and let your fiancé cook once in awhile." Monica smiled, looked over his shoulder then back at him.

"I think we can both say that I should do all the cooking from now on. Especially if you burn everything you cook." Monica said glancing back at the now burnt sausage.

Chandler followed her eyes.

"SHIT!" He yelled and quickly turning off the stove. He then turned back to Monica who was standing there trying to hold in her laugh. "Oh you think that's funny? My misery is just so amusing to you isn't it?" He started to get closer to her. Monica started to back up.

She then let out her laugh. Chandler got closer and closer. He launched himself at her making Monica yelp. He picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and walked over to the couch. Monica laughed uncontrollably and started to hit his butt "Chandler…l-l-let m-me down-n!" She tried to say while bouncing up and down on his shoulder.

Chandler did as he was told and threw her on the couch. Monica grabbed Chandler's shirt and pulled him on top of her. She laughed as he started to kiss her neck.

Chandler pulled apart and looked her in the eyes "I hope you're still not hungry."

Monica smiled "Define hungry." She said and started to kiss him again

XXX

An hour later Monica and Chandler were at Nora Bing's house picking up Ethan and Kaylee.

They got out of the car and walked up to the door hand in hand. Chandler stopped half way and turned to Monica. "Turn your ring inside so she doesn't see it. The last thing I want is to start the conversation about her wedding day and how my dad wanted to throw the bouquet and then it goes on and on." He said rolling his eyes.

Monica gave a little giggle and turned her engagement ring over.

They continued to walk up the side walk. Chandler rung the door bell and waited. He could hear childlike screams from inside and someone running to the door. A second later Ethan answered the door. "Daddy!" Ethan exclaimed and jumped in Chandler's arms.

"Hey buddy!" Chandler said in the same kind of tone as Ethan. Another second later Kaylee came running to the door.

"Hey, mommy…" She said

"Hey, Kaylee…" Monica said. Kaylee then grabbed her hand and lead her inside. Chandler followed with Ethan still in his hands.

Once they got inside Chandler put Ethan back down. When Kaylee started to talk really fast "Mommy, Grandma Nora has a dog! And He is really cute and fluffy; he doesn't bite either like most dogs do! And he is really nice, and cute, and, and and can we get a doggy too!? Please, please, please mommy!" Kaylee begged with her hands together in a praying like manner. Kaylee started calling Nora Grandma; along with Joey, Uncle Joey and Phoebe, Aunt Phoebe. Ethan did the same thing with Monica's side of the family because they all are really close and spend so much time together everyone seems like family….and soon they will be.

Monica looked down at Kaylee's puppy dog eyes. "I don't know Kay…a dog is a big responsibility." Kaylee's begging subsided. "I'm sorry baby…" Monica bent down to her level "Why don't we wait awhile, let me think about it…and we don't even know if Chandler or Ethan wants a dog too or not." She said pointing back at Chandler.

That is when Ethan stepped in "Monica, I-I want a dog too! I want a big, big dog." He said spreading his hands out wide showing how big he wants it to be. Chandler ruffled his hair.

"Okay…we will have to think about it. That doesn't mean yes…but it doesn't mean no either." Chandler said smiling. He looked back at his mother who was in the living room watching the whole seen with her dog in her arms. "Thanks mom I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, by darling…" She said with smile. She waved at them goodbye as they left.

Ethan and Kaylee waved back. Chandler walked out the door first. Monica last. She waved back at Nora at she closed the door and said "Thanks Nora." Not realizing she waved with her left hand and could have seen the ring. She hurried out the door and into the car.

Chandler who was already in the car with Kaylee and Ethan getting buckled in. Saw Monica hurry "What's the rush?" He asked

Monica looked at Chandler with a small smile "I think she saw the ring." Once those words left Monica's mouth Chandler looked back to the front door and could see Nora walking towards them. Chandler hurried and turned the car on. He then drove out of the driveway as fast as he could.

XXX

Monica and Chandler were sitting at the kitchen table discussing the wedding. "What colors do you think the bridesmaids dresses should be? They should match the guy's ties so…what color do you guys look best in?" Monica said looking threw a bridal magazine with color options in it.

Chandler thought for a moment "Well…not pink, or red! I don't look good in those colors…they don't bring out my eyes." Chandler said pointing to the page

"Okay…" Monica crossed off the colors on the page "No, pink."

"…And I don't want to wear neon…because I mean, come on people this isn't the seventies…" Chandler said

"Okay…" Monica said with a laugh "…Oh! How about teal?" Monica said with a big smile on her face.

Chandler thought about it "Honey…do you see me in teal?" Chandler said sitting up straighter and motioning to his body from head to toe.

"Chandler you can always wear white." Monica said rolling her eyes.

"…Right…" Chandler said hesitantly

Then Ethan came running in. He immediately went under the table and tried to hide behind Monica's legs.

"Ethan, sweetie what are you doing?" Monica asked trying to look at him and moved her legs out of the way for him.

"No…" Ethan whispered loudly moving her legs back "…I'm hiding…"

"Oh!" Monica whispered nodding her head.

Just then Kaylee ran in. "Have you seen a Ethan?" She asked her mom and Chandler

Monica shrugged and looked at Chandler. "Can't say that I have." Chandler said

Ethan started to giggle from under the table. Kaylee looked at Monica. Monica tried to look like she didn't know where the laughing came from. She looked behind Kaylee, and shrugged, then behind herself "Now who could that be…" Monica said with wide eyes and looked back at Kaylee.

Under the table Monica moved her feet closer to Ethan and Ethan tried to hide behind them better.

Kaylee saw the movement and looked under the table. She smiled big she sat on the floor "I found you!" She screamed and pointed at Ethan. Monica and Chandler smiled at the scene. Ethan came out from his hiding spot.

"Now it's my turn to hide!" Kaylee said excited but before she could run off and find a hiding spot Chandler spoke up.

"Hey before you guys continue playing there is something important that we need to tell you…" Chandler said

Kaylee gasped "Were getting a doggy!" She yelled and threw her hands up in excitement.

"Noo…something else." Monica said

Kaylee's smile faded. She dropped her arms.

Monica looked at Chandler. Chandler nodded for her to continue. She then looked at Ethan and Kaylee's faces. "We…" Chandler reached across the table for Monica's hand. She smiled "…are going to get married." Monica said with a smile on her face. She waited for their response. She didn't know how Ethan was going to take it, his mom just died a year ago. And Kaylee has never had a dad. Although, with Chandler living here it already feels like he is her dad.

Seeing the smile creep on Kaylee's face; Monica knew that she was going to be alright with this. Kaylee ran over to Chandler and hugged him. "I'm going to have a daddy!" Kaylee said. Chandler lifted her up on his lap.

"Yes you are." He said smiling at Kaylee's reaction. He kissed her on the cheek, and then turned to look at Ethan.

Ethan was still taking it all in.

After a minute or so Ethan gave a small smile and rushed over to Monica and hugged her. "I'm going to have a mom now." He said as his smile got bigger.

Monica smiled and looked over at Chandler. She had tears in her eyes.

XXX

That night Monica and Chandler invited the gang over.

Rachel and Ross just arrived with Emma and Nick. They started to get out of the car when Phoebe and Joey pulled up.

"Hey guys." Ross said as they both got out of Phoebe's taxi.

"Hey!" Phoebe said with a smile

They all walked up to the front door together.

Rachel rang the door bell. As they waited for someone to answer Rachel asked "So what do you guys think the big news is?"

"I don't know, but Monica sounded really excited when she called us over the phone." Joey said.

"OH! She's pregnant!" Phoebe said excited clapping her hands together with a huge grin on her face.

"Pheebs, how can see be pregnant? Their not even married yet." Ross said. Angry at what Phoebe just said.

"You don't have to be married to get pregnant." Phoebe said. Joey nodded in agreement

Ross rolled his eyes. Just then the door opened to reveal Monica.

She smiled "Hey guys! Come on in." She said moving aside to let them in.

Once inside Emma and Nick ran upstairs to find Kaylee and Ethan.

XXX

A while later they were all seated in the living room. Phoebe and Joey were on the couch next too Monica and Chandler who were cuddled up. Ross and Rachel were sharing a seat and were also cuddled up with one another.

It was all small talk; Joey and Phoebe were talking about starting a band together. Joey wanted to be the lead singer and everyone would call him…"The Singer"…Phoebe disagreed instantly.

Rachel and Monica were talking about how fast the kids are growing, and that soon they will be driving, going to college, getting married and having kids of their own before they even know if.

Chandler and Ross were talking about when they were younger how they would always seem to end up on the losing team in PE. Ross blamed it on his hair and how it would always get in his face. Chandler blamed it on the hot girls that were distracting him.

As all the different conversations started to die down, Phoebe spoke up "So Mon, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Phoebe asked. She then looked at Ross and winked. Ross rolled his eyes. No one else seemed to take notice when Monica began to speak.

"Well…" She started then looked to her left where Chandler sat with a smile upon his lips looking back at Monica. "Chandler and I are getting married!" She said happily.

Rachel gasped, got up, and rushed over to Monica's side. Monica stood when she hugged her; then Chandler "I'm so happy for you too." She said with a smile.

Joey did the same. He hugged Monica and gave Chandler a hand shake and pat on the back "Congratulations man." He said with a smile. He then moved aside so Ross can congratulate them too.

Once it was Phoebe's turn she went up to Monica hugged her and whispered in her ear "Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" She asked

Monica pulled back "Pretty sure Pheebs." Monica said with a slight giggle.

"AHA! You said pretty sure…you aren't positive." She said pointing her finger at Monica. Monica rolled her eyes and smiled.

XXX

Later that night after Phoebe, Rachel and Monica discussed the wedding and they argued over whom was going to be maid of honor. Once Phoebe stopped trying to convince Monica that she was pregnant, when Monica was POSITIVE she wasn't Everyone went home. Chandler and Monica were cuddled up once again on the couch with Kaylee and Ethan asleep on their laps, watching the News. Chandler looked over at Monica whose head was rested on his shoulder. She too was asleep.

He turned off the T.V. and carefully moved out from under Monica and replaced his shoulder with a pillow. He then picked up Kaylee quietly trying not to wake her and made his way upstairs. He tucked her in not bothering putting on her PJ's and kissed her goodnight. Next he went downstairs, he saw that both Ethan and Monica were still asleep on the couch, so he picked up Ethan and once again began his way upstairs. He repeated the same method with him. For the third and final time Chandler made his way back downstairs.

He walked over to the couch and watched his new fiancé sleep, she looked so beautiful. He turned off the lights, and then picked up Monica to take her to bed. Chandler stood there for a few seconds as Monica stirred in his arms. Without opening her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. Chandler smiled. He then made his way up the stairs, down the hall and to their room. He laid Monica on her side of the bed, pulled the covers out from under her body and placed them over her. Chandler didn't bother with his pajama's either he just got in bed next to Monica. And went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

XXX

It's been three months sense Chandler proposed to Monica. Monica has been really busy from picking out the perfect flowers, to table settings, to food, and of course wedding dress to wedding dress. Today was another very important day for both Monica and Chandler.

Today is the Rehearsal Dinner.

Everyone that they could possibly think of that is close to them was going to be there. Both Monica and Chandler's parents…Chandler didn't like the idea of both his parents being there but Monica said that if they didn't come, one day he is going to look back, regret it and wish they were both there, with him, on this very important day of his life.

Then there is Rachel and Ross, and their two kids Emma and Nick. Phoebe and Joey accompanied by Phoebe's guitar. A couple of people both Chandler and Monica work with that they are close with. And of course Kaylee and Ethan.

XXX

Chandler was getting ready for the Rehearsal Dinner.

He is in front of the mirror fixing his tie. When he was all set he went back downstairs where he left Kaylee and Ethan coloring while he got ready.

And that is where he saw Monica's wedding book with all the information she needed for tomorrow; colored all over it with red, blue, orange, green, and purple crayons.

Kaylee and Ethan were each coloring one side of the book.

Chandler hurried over to where they sat at the kitchen table "STOP!" He yelled holding his hands up.

Both Ethan and Kaylee jumped and starred at Chandler with frighten eyes. Chandler walked slowly over to them and picked up the book. He flipped threw the pages.

All the pages had scribbles all over them.

"Do you like it daddy?" Ethan asked with a smile

Chandler took his eyes off the book and looked at Ethan. Then at Kaylee "Where's your mom?" He said trying not to sound too mad.

"She went to Aunt Rachel's to pick up some things." Kaylee said.

"Did she say when she might be back?" Chandler asked

"Nope." Kaylee said with a little smile.

Chandler didn't know what to do. Monica is going to freak. He then looked back at Ethan and Kaylee "Do crayon's erase?" He asked with a little hope.

"Nope!" They said n sync

Then Ethan spoke up "Well some do, but half the fun is coloring it why would you want to erase it…that's what you told me, so we didn't buy those kinds." He said

Chandler nodded. He wish he did buy those kinds of crayons when he went to the store with Ethan. Why didn't I buy those kind? Chandler asked himself.

"I'm back!" Monica's shouted threw the house braking Chandler's thoughts. He hurried and shut the book.

Monica came over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go get ready. Can you call Phoebe and ask if I can borrow her really cute silver hoop earrings." She said motioning to her ear, and walked out of the kitchen and to her room to get ready.

Chandler turned back towards Kaylee and Ethan "Be cool…" He said. He set the book back on the table and walked out. A second later he came back in the room, grabbed the book then left again.

He made his way upstairs, and down the hall. He slowly went into their bedroom where he found Monica franticly searching for the right dress to wear tonight.

"Hey Mon?" He started

"What?" She asked

"The wedding book…umm...was that important?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes it's important." Monica laid out all her dresses on her bed and sat there. Thinking of which dresses looked better. She then turned to Chandler "Which one do you think?" She asked

"Ummm….the red one is nice." He said looking at the red dress

Monica smiled "I thought so too." She picked up the other dresses and went into her 'walk in closet'. A few seconds later she came back out with only her jeans and bra on. She went over to the other dresses and picked those up and put them away.

"Mon…do you need to know anything in that book for tomorrow?" He asked as she went back into her closet

She poked her head out "Yes." she said and went back in

"Are you going to need it tonight?" He asked

Monica came back out with the dress fully on. She went over to Chandler "Chandler what are you trying to say?" She asked as she turned around "Zip me up please." She said

Chandler took a deep breath. "Well you see…" He zipped up part of the dress before the zipper got stuck, he zipped it back down then back up again, but it wouldn't budge. "…the kids…" He tried the zipper again "…they were coloring…and…" He tried the zipper again; it still wouldn't zip up all the way. "…God damnit! Monica the zipper won't go up!" He said in frustration threw grunted teeth.

Monica turned around to face him "What are you trying to say Chandler?" She asked almost mad at the fact that her dress wouldn't zip and the fact the Chandler won't say what he is trying to say.

Chandler looked her in the eyes for a few seconds. Blue eyes met blue eyes "Monica your wedding book is now a new version of a coloring book." He said slowly and quietly

Monica's eyes got wide "WHAT!" She yelled.

Downstairs Kaylee and Ethan heard Monica yell. Ethan turned to Kaylee and said "I think she likes the picture." He said with a cheesy smile on his face.

Kaylee looked at him "I think she found out." Kaylee said

Back upstairs Chandler was trying to calm Monica down but she kept yelling.

"How could this happen!?" She asked

"Well I wa…"

Monica cut him off "Were you even watching them!?" She said loudly

"I didn't ev…" Chandler tried saying

Monica cut him off "Did you just hand them the crayons and say 'here you go kids, have fun'?" Monica asked waving her hands in the air.

"Well not exa…"

Monica cut him off "Do you even kn…"

This time Chandler cut her off "MONICA!" He yelled

Monica jumped at his sudden outburst.

"No I wasn't watching them clearly…I didn't even know that you left. Yes I handed them the crayons but…" Chandler started

"What! Why…"

"Let me finish!" He said loudly "I didn't know that your wedding book was on the table…I was getting ready and when I came down they were coloring all over it. I'm sorry, but think about it…you have been spending so much time looking over it…don't you remember most of the things in it?"

"_My_ wedding book? It's _our_ wedding Chandler." Monica said

"That is all that you got out of what I said." Chandler said

Monica didn't say anything. So Chandler continued.

"Now I think we should just drop this now and finish getting ready or we are going to be late. I'll go get Kaylee and Ethan ready while you finish." He said about to leave but before he could leave Monica spoke up.

"Tomorrow is a day not just for me but for you too…it's a very important day in both our lives." And with that she went back into her closet and shut the door.

Chandler left to go get Ethan and Kaylee ready.

XXX

At the Rehearsal Dinner Monica and Chandler were talking to their entire guest but barley to each other. Phoebe came up to Monica and asked if she could play a song.

Monica didn't think it was a good idea but what else could go wrong so she said "Sure, why not."

Chandler would glance at Monica every once and awhile and would see her starring right back at him.

Joey came up to him "Hey man, what's up with you and Monica? You guys have been acting weird all night." Joey said

Chandler sighed "Nothing." He said starring back at Monica

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me. Come on man you can tell me anything." Joey said

Chandler sighed once again; he knew Joey wasn't going to drop the subject so he might as well tell him. "Monica and I got into a big fight." Chandler said

Joey was shocked. They seem like the perfect couple, the two people who never fought, who always loved each other. "What happened? What did you do?"

Chandler looked at him "What did _I _do…?"

"Yeah, what did you do?" Joey said. Not really getting Chandler's look.

"Well…nothing really, I just…I didn't know and…and the book…and the crayons…I didn't think it was that big of a thing…" Chandler tried explaining

Joey starred at him not understanding what exactly happened "What are you trying to say?" He asked

"I wasn't watching them…I found her wedding book with scribbled all over it…I asked her if it was a big deal, and she just freaked out…"

"WOOH…you never ask if it is a big deal." Joey said with wide eyes.

"What am I going to do? How can I fix this?" Chandler asked Joey

While Joey and Chandler continued talking Monica and Rachel were having the same kind of conversation on the other side of the room.

XXX

After the Rehearsal Dinner Chandler and Monica were driving home. Emma asked if Kaylee and Ethan could stay the night. So it was just Chandler and Monica tonight.

In the car it was silent, the music was low, Monica was looking out the passenger window and Chandler was driving.

A couple minutes have gone by and no one has said a word. Until Chandler finally spoke up. "Are you just going to ignore me all night? You are going to have to talk to me eventually because tomorrow we are getting married…so, it's either now or…in a few more seconds after I find the right words to say." He said

Monica still didn't talk.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"That's just it you didn't think!" Monica said cutting him off looking at him "Chandler you never think you just do. Like last month when you went to go pick Kaylee up from my parents and she kept on running around, right before you left you said "pretty soon this one won't be able to run away." Chandler you freaked my parents out, they called me for a week straight trying to convince me that marrying you was a bad idea!" Monica raised her voice at him.

Chandler pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.

Monica continued "Then last week when Ethan got his fingers stuck in the DVD player and you spent over an hour trying to get them out then finally you decided butter might help so you grabbed the tub of butter and put it all over his hand…it took so long after that that the butter melted and sinked into the carpet. My carpet smelt like the inside of a movie theater for…the longest time." Monica said.

Chandler didn't know what to say but sitting there waiting for her to think of another time when his brain didn't work was not a good idea so he decided to start with "I love you." Monica just got angrier

"That's all you got to say!" Monica said, she was about to get out of the car but Chandler locked the doors.

"I wasn't finished…I know what I did was wrong but…I love you very much and if you love me and know me just as much as I know you, then you will know that I didn't mean to do any of those things to…piss you off, I did them because, I'm Chandler it's what I do. Make stupid jokes and do stupid things. And besides…" He took her hands in his "After the wedding and after all this is behind us, we are going to look back on these days and laugh." He smiled. She laughed.

"I can never stay mad at you." She said and leaned in to kiss him.

XXX

The following day was Monica and Chandler's wedding. Everything went as planned.


	11. Chapter 11

XXX

*3 YEARS LATER!

"Ellie, no!" seven year old Kaylee said to her two year old sister who was grabbing her barbies and running downstairs with them.

Kaylee got up from her place on the floor in her bedroom and followed her.

Ellie ran in the kitchen and tried to hide behind her father who was feeding nine month old Caleb his lunch.

Kaylee ran in the kitchen a few seconds after Ellie, she saw her go under the table. "Daddy!" Kaylee whined.

"Kaylee!" Chandler said in the same whining voice. Not taking his attention off of Caleb. He feed him another spoon full of his carrots while making funny faces.

Caleb laughed and banged his hands on his highchair.

"Daddy Ellie took my dolls!" She pouted.

"Ellie give those back to your sister." Chandler said in a strict tone.

"No!" She said and held the Barbie closer to her.

"Eloise!" Chandler warned

Ellie hated when anyone called her by her full name. She new she was in trouble when they did.

She then got out from under the table and handed over the doll. Kaylee took it and went back upstairs to continue playing.

Ellie turned back towards Chandler "When mommy cumin back?" She asked

Chandler looked at her "I don't know pumpkin." He said as he gave Caleb his last bite. He looked at his watch "Pretty soon." He cleaned Caleb's face and got him out of his seat. "Can you watch your brother while I clean this up." He said and put him down in the living room on the floor.

He was just beginning to crawl so they had to watch him extra carefully now.

Just last week when everyone was on the couch watching a movie together and Caleb was playing on the floor with his toys; everyone got so into the movie that know one was watching Caleb. Finally Monica looked over to where they left him and noticed that he was gone. It took a couple hours until they finally found him asleep behind the couch.

Chandler heard the garage door opening. A few minutes later Monica came in with a couple bags of groceries with eight year old Ethan following behind. "Honey can you help put away the groceries." Monica said to Chandler as she put the bags on the counter.

A minute later Ellie came running in the room "Mommy!" She said and hugged her leg. "Kaylee is being a meany!" She said with an attempted angry look, with her eyebrows low and her lips sticking out.

"Why is she being mean?" She asked as she handed cereal to Chandler for him to put away.

"She not let me plays with her Barbie." She said as she looked up at her mother.

"Did you ask her if you can play with her Barbie?" Monica asked handing Chandler yogurt to put away.

"…yes..." Ellie said hesitantly

"Ellie!" Chandler said in a firm tone.

"No…" She said bowing her head. Then she shot back up again "Buts she won't let me play." She said.

"Okay, I'll talk to her." Monica said.

Right after she said that Ellie pulled on her sleeve.

"Wait honey can it wait a minute? I need to talk to your father." Monica said not moving from her place by the counter.

"No, mommy! You need to talk to her now." Ellie said pulling on her mother once again.

Monica sighed "Okay…" She said and followed Ellie up to Kaylee's room

Kaylee was playing with her Barbies when Ellie came in. She didn't notice that Monica was right behind her when she said "Ellie! Get out of my room!" She yelled. Kaylee regretted it once she saw Monica enter the room.

"Kaylee Jane Bing apologize to your sister right now!" Monica said angrily.

Ellie began to cry, she walked over to Monica rubbing her eyes. Monica picked her up.

Right when Ellie started to cry Kaylee felt guilty. She didn't mean to make her cry she just wanted her to leave her alone for awhile.

Kaylee got up from the floor and walked over to Ellie. "I'm really sorry Ellie. Here you can play with this one." She said handing her a Barbie.

Ellie sniffed and lifted her head up from Monica's shoulder. She smiled and took the Barbie from her.

"Aww…now isn't that nice." All three girls turn to see Chandler and Ethan watching them from the hall.

Monica smiled.

Her smile faded as she realized something "Where's Caleb?" She said panicked.

Chandler's eyes got wide. He then ran downstairs.

"Caleb?" He called out to an empty living room. He rushed to the kitchen "Caleb?"

Monica ran downstairs after Chandler with Ethan, Kaylee, and Ellie following shortly behind.

Chandler came back out of the kitchen to find all four of them starring at him. "It's okay, it's alright…he is just playing with his trains." Chandler said holding Caleb in his arms. Caleb was waving the train around.

Monica breathed a sigh of relief.

XXX

That night after they finally got all the kids to sleep Monica and Chandler were getting ready for bed. Chandler took off his pants and shirt so he was only wearing his boxers. He climbed into bed.

A few seconds later Monica came out of the bathroom with her silk nightgown on. She climbed in next to Chandler and cuddled close to him.

It was silent for awhile before Chandler spoke "So…what was it that you wanted to talk to me about earlier?" He asked looking down at Monica. She had her eyes closed and was out. "Well that didn't take long." He whispered to the quiet room.

XXX

Monica was in a really bad mood today. She was uncomfortable, frustrated and running around trying to get everyone ready this morning. Chandler had to be at work early today for a meeting so he already left. Ethan and Kaylee had to go to school. Ellie and Caleb had to go to daycare and she had to be at work in fifteen minutes.

"Alright here's your lunch." She said to Ethan handing him his lunch in the kitchen "Take Ellie and buckle her in the car. I'll be out in a minute." Monica said and hurried out of the kitchen.

Ethan nodded he then took his lunch in one hand and Ellie's hand in the other and walked out to the car.

"Kaylee lets go!" Monica yelled up the stairs where Kaylee was brushing her teeth.

Monica turned around to find Caleb crawling to her. She picked him up and grabbed his shoes she then rushed over to the couch. Monica sat Caleb down and began to put on his shoes.

Caleb started to cry right when Monica put on his left one.

Caleb **hated** shoes! He would always try to pull them off and say "Tite."

He kicked and screamed. Monica was biting her lip trying not to yell at him. He cried louder. Finally Monica gave up; she pulled the shoe off his foot, picked him up and went over to the stairs "Kaylee!" She yelled once again. She came down the stairs a second later. "You only have to brush the ones you want to keep." She said as she hurried Kaylee out the door. Kaylee quickly grabbed her book bag that was by the front door.

Monica buckled Caleb in then got in to the car. She hurried to Kaylee and Ethan's school where she would drop them off first.

"Mom you have to sign this Feel Trip Form for Mrs. Walker, I need to turn it in today." Ethan said from the back seat, with the form in his hand.

Monica gave a quick glance at him to show him that she was listening "What's it for?" She asked.

"The Petting Zoo." He said

Monica nodded "When?"

"This Friday."

"Alright, I'll sign it when we get to school." Monica said

"Okay." He replied

Once they got to their school Kaylee jumped out of the car "Hey you forgetting something?" Monica said with a smile

Kaylee smiled and went back over to Monica and gave her a kiss. She then ran over to her group of friends "I love you." Monica said after her

Kaylee turned around "I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"Noo I love you more." Kaylee said with a smile

Monica shook her head "No I love you more." Kaylee giggled and waved goodbye and went to talk to her friends.

Ethan came up to Monica in the front seat and handed her the paper she needed to sign. Monica grabbed a pen, took a quick scan over it, signed it and gave it back to him. Ethan jumped out of the car and ran to catch up with Kaylee.

"I love you." Monica yelled after him.

Ethan turned around "I love you more." He said with a smile.

"No I love you more." She said smiling.

Ethan shrugged "Okay." And ran to where Kaylee was.

Monica laughed and drove away.

On the way to Ellie and Caleb's babysitter Caleb began to cry again. "Ellie…" Monica said with desperation.

Ellie then put a pacifier in his mouth.

When they got to Ms. Turner, the babysitter's, Monica got them both out of the car and walked them up to the door.

A couple seconds later Ms. Turner answered the door. "Hello Mrs. Bing." She said with a smile.

Monica returned the smile.

"Hello Ellie how are you today." She said bending down to Ellie's height.

Ellie smiled and ran inside to play with all the kids.

Monica then handed here Caleb's diaper bag "He is starting to teeth so he gets really fussy now, his teething rings are in here…" She said pointing to the diaper bag "…and he is eating solids now because of it, but only give him half out what is in the jar…alright, okay, thanks…" She handed her Caleb. "…Chandler should be around about five to pick them up, thanks again." She said and gave Caleb a kiss then left.

XXX

When Monica got to work she was over twenty minutes late. Her boss was standing at the door "Your late." He said in a very irritated tone.

"I know, I'm sorry…" Monica rushed to the kitchen and grabbed an apron. She immediately got to work.

XXX

Chandler picked up the kids at the time Monica had expected.

Monica was lying on the couch rubbing her temple. She had a really bad migraine.

Chandler was carrying a sleeping Caleb when he walked though the front door. Kaylee and Ellie darted for Monica to tell her about their day. Chandler and Ethan were having an argument when they walked inside. "No I never said that." Chandler said

"Yes you did. Remember last year you said that if I beat you, you will give me five bucks. And I **did**, I killed your butt!" Ethan said

"Okay how about you go wash up for dinner while I try to fine spare change between the couch cushions." He said to Ethan.

Ethan smiled and went to go wash his hands. Chandler put Caleb in his playpen then went over to where all three girls were sitting on the couch talking "Hey girls can you go wash up for dinner while I talk to your mother for a minute." He said. Kaylee and Ellie did as they were told and went to go wash their hands like Ethan.

Chandler walked over to Monica; he lifted up her feet, sat down on the couch, and put her feet on his lap. "How you are feeling?" He asked rubbing her feet.

"Like hell. I was late to work, my boss got pissed, my sue chief called in sick today, I dropped someone's food on the floor, and to top all that I think I got the flu…" Monica said annoyed

"Aww honey…" Chandler leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. "Better?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah…" Monica smiled "…Thank you."

"No problem…now what do you want for dinner?" He asked

"Crap! I forgot to make dinner…I'm sorry." She said

"Hey don't worry about it you've had a ruff day." He said rubbing her leg

Monica smiled "Chandler…we need to talk…" She said hesitantly

"Alright…" Chandler said nervous "Is it good news?" He asked

Monica took a deep breath "It depends on how you take it."

"Okay…" He said

"Chandler…" Monica looked down at her hands "I think I might be pregnant…" She said

"That's great Mon!" He said enthusiastically. He lifted up her chin so he can look her in the eyes. "Why would that be a bad thing?" He whispered

"Because Chandler, we can't afford another kid…we can barley keep up with four let alone five. We don't have enough space in this house…Ellie and Caleb is already sharing a room. I can't keep on being late everyday to work…I have one more warning before he fires me…" Monica said

"We can always move into a bigger house and-and a pool attached to the deck right when you walk out the back door…And Mon…if you are worried about money then I can always work more shifts…we dig into our savings that's what it's there for…" Chandler said

Monica cut him off "That's the thing, I hardly ever see you anymore because we have been so busy. You leave for work before I wake up; when I get off I'm either shopping for food or picking Ethan up from soccer. You are working later on the days I **do** get off early…and…and" Monica started crying

"Hey…" Chandler said softly wiping away her tears. "We are together right now." He said "Aren't we…" He leaned in for a kiss which Monica gladly accepted. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Chandler started to climb on top of Monica when they heard a loud bang from upstairs.

Chandler slowly got up "No…" Monica pulled him back down "Just…a…couple…more…minutes…" Monica said in between kisses.

Chandler climbed back on top of Monica and started to kiss her more deeply; he put all his love and feeling into it.

Monica started laughing. Chandler pulled back "What?" He asked

"Nothing…I'm sorry…" She leaned up to kiss him again.

Chandler started to move his hand up her shirt. Monica broke the kiss "Chandler no! Not now, the kids could walk in." She said

Chandler sighed and got up off the couch. He looked at Caleb sleeping "Okay…" He looked back at Monica "But you may not get off the hook that easily tonight." He said with a grin.

Monica smiled back at him; she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "I love you." Then she got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He asked

Monica turned back around "Do you want to wait until they kill each other up there?" She said motioning upstairs.

Chandler nodded and followed her

XXX

*9 MONTHS LATER!*

"He is really tinny." Ellie said to her dad at the hospital.

"Yep." Chandler said smiling looking down at his new born son in his hands.

"Was I that tinny?" She asked

"Yeah honey, you were all this tinny." He said looking up from the baby and looking at all his kids in the room. Ethan, Kaylee, Ellie, and Caleb. His eyes landed on Monica who was asleep in the bed. A smile crept across his face.

Ethan broke the silence "What's his name?" He asked

"Ayden…Ayden Tyler Bing." He said looking back down at the bundle resting peacefully in his arms.

*2 YEARS LATER!*

"Daddy! I'm ready!" Caleb said sitting on the steps to the pool with his floaties on.

Chandler swam over to him and picked him up. "Are you ready?" He asked lowering him into the pool.

"NO! I can't do it…" He started crying.

Chandler quickly lifted him out of the water. And held him. Caleb had a death grip on Chandler's body "Okay buddy…do you want me to just hold you?" He asked. Caleb nodded.

Ellie jumped into the pool. Splashing, causing Chandler and Caleb to get wet. Caleb tried to climb higher up on Chandler (If that was possible)

Monica came out of the house with sun block. "Kids! Sun Block!" She yelled at them. Ethan, Kaylee, and Ellie hurried out of the pool and rushed over to get Sun Block on.

After they were done they got back in the pool. "Mon, can you take him…" Chandler said lifting Caleb out of the water.

Monica took Caleb and headed over to where Ayden was sitting in the shade eating his orange in his swimming trunks and a T-shirt.

Chandler lifted himself out of the water. He walked over to Monica with the Sun Block "Can you get my back." He said turning around.

Monica took the Sun Block from Chandler and started to rub some on his back. "Can you believe that six years ago we just met?" Monica said over Chandler's shoulder looking at her three kids playing in the pool.

Chandler smiled at the thought. He turned around and immediately picked Monica up. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Chandler, don't you even dare!" Monica warned.

Chandler walked closer to the pool. He stopped right at the edge. He looked back at Monica. "I love you babe." He kissed her on the cheek then threw her in. All the kids were cracking up laughing.

Monica screamed right when Chandler let go of her. She made a splash. When she resurfaced she wiped her face and said "Oh…you are so dead." She made her way to the stairs.

AND THAT'S A RAP!

Sooo...don't just sit there, REVIEW!


End file.
